


Domesticity

by colonel_idiot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colonel_idiot/pseuds/colonel_idiot
Summary: Home is where the heart is. For Kageyama and Tsukishima "home" is a small apartment 10 minutes away from Ogikubo station in Tokyo.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 20





	1. Dawn

Kageyama wakes to the sun peeking through the blinds. Rolling away from the light he's faced with the sleeping face of his partner. Tsukishima's normal smirk gone and replaced with peaceful rest. It's moments like these when Kageyama appreciates their winter mornings together. Chilling air seeping in, it's little more than an excuse to burrow deeper into the warm blankets and the loving embrace of Tsukishima. With the soft light of dawn peeking through the curtains, it's a small moment of solace before the two part ways to begin their busy days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been my first fic in a long time, I hope you enjoyed it. If there are any problems with grammar or style or occ-ness feel please leave a comment.


	2. Rise and Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Side Tsukishima

When Tsukishima wakes it’s not to an empty bed, but a warm body pressed up against him. He’s not against Kageyama sleeping in and waking up to a mass of black hair against his chest, but it’s unusual for the other man to miss his morning run. Tsukishima notices Kageyama is drooling on him but doesn’t mind, the slight drool and fluffed hair from sleep is endearing. He never wants this moment to be over, the chill air of the winter morning seeps into their shared bedroom, the quiet birdsong is a perfect accompaniment to the city starting to come to life. The moment can’t last, he knows, so he’ll break it before anything else can.

“Rise and shine my king, the morning has arrived.”


	3. Late Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night welcome

It's half past 12 by the time Kageyama returns. Practice has been going on longer and longer these past few days. It's understandable as his first match of the season is against the last season's champs, the Toray Arrows. But it's not just practices that's been weighing on him, the coach has, either knowingly or unknowingly, been put pressure on the setter to outperform himself. Kageyama can't carry the team on his own, it's not like middle school where his talent could make up for the lack of training but that pressure to carry the team is still ever-present. He can't seem to escape his thoughts.

"I'm home," he says but the apartment is quiet. Tsukishima should be home by this hour unless he already went to bed. Kageyama ventures into the living room, still no Tsukishima to be found. Then into the conjoined kitchen and dining room. At that moment he wished for a camera to document that scene. Tsukishima asleep at the dining table with dinner waiting for him. A pang of regret courses though him, 'I should have told him practice was going to end late.'

"Tobio?" Tsukishima's voice groggy from waking.

Kageyama places a light kiss on Tsukishima's forehead. “You didn’t have to wait for me."

"But I wanted to," Tsukishima's words muffled from leaning into Kageyama's shirt.

“Thank you, my moon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: this was written before the most recent chapters of haikyu were out so excuse the team differences! Additionally, the teams mentioned in this are actual pro japanese volleyball teams


	4. Surprise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the events of Late Night

It’s almost 7 by the time Tsukishima gets back to their apartment. Kageyama told him he’d be back late, there was a last-minute strategy briefing for the match against the Nagoya Wolf Dogs. Although, Tsukishima likes to think there’s little need for the meeting, Kageyama’s team will likely come out as the victors, but he digresses.

“I’m home,” Tsukishima calls, it’s more out of habit rather than expecting a response but today was different. Silence did not engulf the small apartment, but rather a quiet shuffling coming from further inside the apartment, and a response he wasn’t quite prepared to hear.

“Welcome back,” Kageyama pokes his head out from the kitchen. “Don’t come in yet, it’s not finished!”

By the time Tsukishima fully registered those words he was sat in front of the TV with the Suntory Sunbirds game on. A triumphant Hinata fills the screen as his thoughts finally come to. ‘Did I forget our anniversary? But which one was it? Our third year or when I asked to live together? What was it?’ Tsukishima begins to silently panic on the couch. Unable to pull himself out of his thoughts he began running scenarios for how the night will turn out. Maybe if he’s lucky he’ll just be put out on the couch, at worst he’ll be seeking refuge at Kuroo-san and Daichi-san’s apartment.

“Kei?” Kageyama’s voice cuts cleanly through his tumultuous thoughts. “I’ve been calling your name for a while now, what’s wrong?”

Tsukishima swallows, either he gets this over with now or try to feign his way through an anniversary dinner he forgot. “I’m sorry”

“Whatever for love?”

He flushes, “I-I forgot about our anniversary.” The silence in the air is palpable, if Tsukishima were standing, he would have collapsed from the weight of the silence and Kageyama’s stare.

  
"Do we have an anniversary today?” Kageyama questions as he pulls out his phone to check. Tsukishima is left stunned, then what was this for. He can only assume that Kageyama had faked him out to surprise him with dinner but for what occasion?

“So, this isn’t for our anniversary?” still stunned and unable to comprehend the situation.

“No, I just wanted to treat you. Since I’ve been coming home late, and you keep waiting for me even though I tell you not to,” Kageyama clears the air. The weight having lifted from Tsukishima’s shoulders, he begins to laugh.

“Why are you laughing?” the raven pouts as his partner laughs at the situation.

Wiping a stray tear from his eye, Tsukishima hugs Kageyama around the waist, tucking his head into the crook of Kageyama’s neck. “Your majesty, your surprises are the worst.”


End file.
